Likhitaton
Likhitaton (Pronounced Lix-ee-tah-ton)''' '''is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter: A New World. It is encountered in High Rank and V-Rank. Physiology It has a build likened to a reptilian version of a grey wolf, with a light build for its size (About as big as the largest gold crown Odogaron), and a tuft of fur on its neck. Its body has mostly scales that give the body a texture similar to an Odogaron's, but is white and yellow in color. Its legs are built for running at great speeds, and its tail is similar to an Odogaron's in looks, but a bit more on the thin side, almost like a spiked whip. Its head is lupine in nature, and has yellow eyes. On its back, it has two rows of spikes that go down all the way to the area where the torso meets the tail. Ecological Info Placement in the Food Chain The Likhitaton is an apex predator that is nomadic in nature. It preys on whatever it can outpace and outpower. Behavior towards other Monsters Oddly passive for a monster of its level, the Likhitaton is usually only aggressive when hunting prey, but has a rivalry with other powerhouse monsters that can threaten an ecosystem in Albon (Like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse for example). Even if it encounters an Elder Dragon like Teostra, Nergigante, and the like, it tends to stand its ground. Turf Wars *TBA Tracks Normal Tracks *Footprints/Old Footprints *Carcass/Old Carcass Unique Tracks *Shed Scales/Old Shed Scales *Bright Fur/Old Bright Fur Specific Locale Interactions TBA Special Behavior(s) *When left alone, it can sometimes be seen grooming its body like a cat. *Unlike most powerhouse monsters, it is not too aggressive towards the hunter unless attacked first. Abilities It is one of the few Monsters in the Iyoa Region capable of using the Aether Element. In this case, it uses it in the form of a flamethrower like attack of Aether mist, and blends that power with great speed and stamina, easily running circles around prey and foes alike, and delivering hits when it gets the chance. Behavior As an Ambush hunter by nature, it usually strikes once unnoticed, and lets its prey bleed to death before eating it. When fighting foes like Deviljho or any other apex status monster, it relies on its speed and stamina to stay one step ahead of its foe's attacks, delivering blows when it can. In Game Info Rage and Tired State(s) Tired State: When Fatigued, it will drool, and its eyes will turn a dull grey. Its Aether Attacks will often fail and its running and leaping attacks will end with it toppling over. Rage State: When enraged, its eyes will glow a bright yellow, and leave trails, like a Nargacuga's. It will huff cream colored mist of Aether Element from its mouth. Theme(s) Carve(s) Ecology Taxonomy Likhitaton is a Fanged Wyvern, and a unique one at that. It has no known relatives thus far. Habitat Range It is found wandering all over the Iyoa region. Ecological Niche It is a predator that will kill what it can outpower. Common prey include many small monsters, but it will not pass up carrion if given the chance. It does compete with Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, Rathalos, and other Apex Predators, along with the occasional Elder Dragon, but it is more than capable of holding its own. Biological Adaptations the Likhitaton was clearly built for speed, for its pace on foot when on the run is astonishing. It's speed is on par with the Midogaron in terms of running speed, and it has plenty of stamina and lightning quick reflexes to match. This speed keeps it one step ahead of enemy attacks, and it often is known to tire out its prey and/or foes before delivering the fatal blow, essentially "Running them to death". If angered, or pressured in any sort of way, it will utilize the Aether Element in the form of "Aether Mist Breath", which is said to be it's "trump card" when it meets a deadly foe. It produces the Aether Element in an organ in its body, though it is unknown as to what process occurs to produce it within this organ as of yet. It is quite possibly the only Fanged Wyvern in Iyoa to go toe to toe with an Elder Dragon of the likes of Teostra, Kushala Daora, Kirin and other similar drakes, able to use its Aether Element abilities, its speed and its endurance to its advantage. In fact, turf wars with said Elder Dragons are known to result in the Likhitaton holding its own very well, and repeling the said competition. This fact has put it on the list of "Elder Dragon Level Monsters". They are not seasonal breeders, as they can breed at anytime of the year. When a male and female mate, its for life. Only when one individual in the pair dies, does the other find another. Lihkitaton are Live bearers, like most mammals, as females give birth to live young usually up to two or three per litter. The youngsters, called "Pups", are similar to the adults in shape, but have larger eyes and ears, and are born vulnerable. Also like mammals, the mother nurses their young, and produce milk. Behavior Although a powerful predator, it is unusually passive, usually only becoming aggressive when attacked or hunting for prey. In fact, a Hunter could really just walk up to one and touch it with their bare hands, and the Likhitaton will ignore the said hunter completely, as if it feels that the hunter in question is not worth its time and effort. But it will become vicious if provoked. It is also remarkably intelligent for a Fanged Wyvern, possibly near human in terms of intelligence, if not greater. It uses its intelligence to outsmart its foes and solve problems rather quickly. A good example of this being demonstrated was when witnesses report an individual intentionally provoking a Paratoad to release its Paralyzing gas to use against a Deviljho it was fighting to gain the upper edge against the brute wyvern. Youngsters are highly curious and playful, anything that moves can get their attention, and is a potential plaything to them. Entymology According to Rathalosaurus Rioreuensis, AKA JJ,(the user who suggested the name), Likhitaton is a mix of "Licht" (German for Light), and "Aton" (Which he believed to be a sun god of some sort). Notes *Likhitaton is among the only Monsters in Monster Hunter: A New World to appear during an Elder Dragon Quests, as well as being among the few non-Elder Dragon Monster to have turf wars with Elder Dragons. **However, it holds it's own quite well compared to Odogaron, who loses a turf war against Vaal Hazak. This is because Likhitaton is not as "Overambitious" of a predator compared to Odogaron. Trivial Info *Inspired partially by Balkzardan , a Kaiju that appeared in the 1998 video game "Godzilla: Trading Battle". *It is MC Goji the Wolf's first monster to use the newly added Aether Element on the Fanon. Credits *Rio: For the Name Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:MC Goji the Wolf